granbluefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Events
Events With the realm of Granblue Fantasy, events are sets of missions that provide equipment and items hard to find elsewhere, but are only available for a certain span of time. Usually, there's at least one event going on, and it isn't uncommon to have more than one event going on. Between the fact that the pieces of equipment and summons from these events are limited in availability and the bulk of SSR items available without using real money, taking part in them is vital for the progress of the average player. There are several types of events that differ based on content. Some have only single player fights, others consist of multiplayer battles. Some reward powerful items, others have items that make equipment more powerful. Subjugations The most simple type of event is represented by subjugation style missions. These events consist merely of a set of single-player missions, with up to three rounds of battle. Typically, there are up to two groups of preset enemies that are immediately followed by the event's featured boss. Completion of these events reward items that can be exchanged in the shop for consumables like AP potions or certificates, or the weapons and summons exclusive to the event. More rarely, the boss might drop those pieces of equipment themselves, but such should not be expected until they are faced at their highest difficulties. Rarely upon the completion of an extreme mission, a mission of hell rank may be made available. The first completion of the unlocked mission will reward a player with a blue crystal. In contrast to extremes, hell mode fights do not feature any enemies except for the boss. These events are typically run as sets now, with multiple subjugations available at once. There have been eight subjugation missions thus far, and of them, Ifrit, Sagittarius, and Colow are run as one set, as are Vohu Manah, Cocytus and Diablos and Cerberus and Fenrir. Four Elephants Another type of event also consists solely of defeating tough monsters, namely the four elephant events, but these events differ from subjugations in the nature of their battles and how rewards are earned. Fights in these events can be done alone, but are designed to be fought by multiple players at once, so while they might hit just as hard as a single-player boss, a boss from one of these events will have much more HP to be depleted. As for rewards, finishing these battles can award equipment pieces as well, but there is only one drop from these battles to be exchanged with the shop, in contrast to the three or more exchange items in subjugations. Currency for the shop is awarded in random amounts at the end of a battle, though the amount received can vary based on how high a score, or rather how much one contributed during the battle. Higher contributions result in the initial currency being. multiplied by a higher factor. Fights in these missions are against, initially, bosses based on the mythological entities of Byakko, Suzaku, Seiryuu and Genbu. Repeatedly starting and finishing conflicts against these bosses will unlock the opportunity to battle with a harder boss like Zephyros or Neptune. Battles against these opponents are larger in scale. While a fight against Seiryuu might realistically involve at max, three or four people, it isn't uncommon for the harder battles to have thirty or more. Currency totals from these battles are usually much larger than the ones from the easier fights, and are more efficient as well, so it is typically more preferable to engage in these missions instead, whenever possible. Guild Wars Guild War events also involve multiplayer battles. These are events that are too complicated to be discussed briefly, due to their complex social aspects, but they might be described as being competitive monthly events, with a vast number of guilds each trying to take out more enemies than other guilds to have a higher score. Battles in these events may divided into two categories, resource battles and score battles. Resource fights are always the easier of the two, and are done to procure tokens that can be used to start score battles. While resource battles yield score for the guild, score battles generate much higher values, but are again, tougher. The top 2400 guilds with the highest score totals are after the first day, set against each other and compete each with a single other guild instead of the whole pool. Days after the first include higher difficulty score battles, with one instance of a hell difficulty mission available once per day per guild. These are highly competitive events, and a guild full of new players shouldn't expect to be one of the ranked guilds. Though, it's not as if they shouldn't partake these events, because there are still items to be had from the event gacha and point/medal catalogs. The catalogs award items based on individual medal and point totals, with both available for players to win in missions regardless of placement, and among these items are tickets for use in the event's gacha. There are a lot of items in their, like consumable potions only available for use in guild war, and recovery potions to consume for further fighting, but the Guild War set of weapons in the gacha are the most desirable pieces of equipment found in a normal guild war. However, the main reason these events are so competitive, are the medals earned by players in guilds who manage to rank within the top 2400. For these players, participating in guild war events from day to day yields medals, which may be exchanged for some extremely rare rewards, like a consumable that immediately limit breaks any summon, regardless of rank. Scenarios Scenario events are one of two event formats that don't follow a strict adherence to mission types. These events involve a story, and all the missions in that event pertain to that story. Battles in these events may be exclusively single player, or they might have multiplayer battles within, but all scenario events involve a story regardless. Oftentimes these events will feature a trust character. Trust characters are free units who are part of the story, for example one event involved finding Lancelot and escaping with him from prison, and he has a version as an SR character for that event. Free units are typically SR rank, and more importantly feature a trust gauge that, upon completion, binds the character to a player's roster for use past the event. In the event the gauge isn't completely filled at the end of an event, that unit is no longer available for the player to use. There is a great span of time between the time a story event is held and rerun, so this is in most cases highly undesireable. Scenario events can feature an exchange shop or a system of rewards similar to a guild war, like a gacha and a reward catalog, depending on whether their major battles are single or multiplayer. Solo battles imply the presence of an exchange shop, and multiplayer battles mean there is a catalog and gacha, both reward programs though will always have at least one SSR summon or weapon within. Collaborations Finally, there are collaboration events. Except for perhaps the four elephant format of event, collaborations can include elements from all previously mentioned event format. The street fighter collaboration had a story, and the slayers one was during a guild war. The defining element of a collab event is the presence of weapons and characters from other games. Characters unlocked from the collaboration may be recruited in a number of ways, either Naga or Lina had to be fought during the Slayers guild war, and one of the im@s collabs required the usage of guild war medals to recruit. Chun-li during the street fighter collab was unlocked through item exchange. Most collabs though will feature at least one character earned via the trust system. As for the equipment, there are summons available in some collaborations, but within these events, typically the weapons are a much larger point of concern. To be brief, weapons from collaborations provide a more direct increase in damage when used in an equipment pool, and employing them correctly is important for players wishing to assemble an endgame pool of weapons. These events don't occur often and there's never been a record of any but the idolm@ster events being rerun, so when they come it's usually now or never. Question: Four Elephants ReverseG: The curiosity is getting the better of me; are they really called Four Elephants in the game? Most literature I've seen relating to these four refer to them as the Four Beasts or Four Symbols. SSweeper: I know right, when I think of the four elephants I think about discworld. I think nota called them elephants? Wikipedia uses four symbols and I'm more partial to that, but since im an eop i assume there's some sort of differentce in terms between chinese and japanese